The Microsoft Elite: DLC
by N.kirby
Summary: I'm sorry TheLeaneHunter, except not really because these were fun to make.
1. Listing and the Gunstringer

**(I was inspired by TheLeaneHunter9's Microsoft Elite to make little DLC bonus characters of my own. I initially sent him Irisu, but was like "wow this is actually really fun to come up with, I may have to pump out some more".**

 **So here are the ones I currently had in mind, DLC/unlockable/whatever.)**

* * *

• The Gunstringer (The Gunstringer)

• Stubbs (Stubbs the Zombie in "Rebel without a Pulse")

• Saya (Saya no Uta)

• Naughty Bear (Naughty Bear)

• Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project)

• Francis York Morgan (Deadly Premonition)

• Cuphead (Cuphead)

I'll start with the one I already had done, which is the Gunstringer, of course. Mainly out of pure bias, and how dare you disrespect my boy by not including him, LeaneHunter. /kidding

* * *

 **Theme:** Whistle While You Work - Chainsaw

 **Stage:** Pioneer Cemetery

 _ **THE LEGACY OF THE GUNSTRINGER**_

 **The Gunstringer (2011)**

Shot in the back by his own posse, the Gunstringer rose from his grave and traveled the wild west in order to have revenge against the cowards that betrayed him.

This marionette doesn't like being used as a puppet, going after those who play him like a fiddle.

The Gunstringer initially thought that the Microsoft Elite wanted to use him for their own gain. However, it became clear to him that someone with quick motions was desperately needed for the team.

He's willing to cooperate, as long as the Microsoft Elite does not betray him, otherwise they'll be pumped full of lead. The Gunstringer hates being told what to do, but if things are at risk, then he may not have a choice.

 **Moveset**

XNeutral **-** The Gunstringer fires six rounds from his pistol.

XTilt- The Gunstringer swings punches at his opponents.

XUp- The Gunstringer fires six rounds into the air with both of his pistols.

XDown- The Gunstringer slides, delivering a kick to enemies.

YNeutral- The Gunstringer devours an El Diablo taco, doubling build up to the special move meter until he is hit.

YTilt- The Gunstringer takes out a shotgun, and blasts powerful shells at his opponents.

YUp- The Gunstringer jumps onto an enemy's head and clobbers them momentarily.

YDown- The Gunstringer mounts a fake horse that he can ride on and trample opponents with, until he is knocked off.

 **Special Move 1**

The Gunstringer shoots an emblem, and wields a sword, swinging it wildly.

 **Special Move 2**

The Gunstringer shoots an emblem and takes out a flamethrower, capable of long distance.

 **Special Move 3**

TNT plungers are placed near enemies and are blown up by the Gunstringer's firearms.

 **Special Move 4**

The Gunstringer whistles, and begins riding the Gatorjack who will clobber foes in their teamwork.

 **Assistance**

None.

 **Elite Factor**

Show Stopper - The Gunstringer calls upon large, human hands for help, which will try to come crashing down on enemies, killing them in 1-2 hits.

 **Stats**

Speed- 9

Strength- 6

Defense- 5

Durability- 2

Versatility- 8

Aggression- 10

Assistance- 0

Overall: 97

 **Orchid Flash reaction:** His only eye pops out of his skull in shock, appears to be smiling.

* * *

 **(I mean, I pretty much post nothing on this profile anymore to begin with, so eh… why not?**

 **There were other characters I wanted like Ichigo, Captain Smiley, and Sho, but, I… can't think of a good moveset for them.**

 **Ironically enough though, I can somehow make one for a visual novel character, that being Saya, and even then I'm… wary about including her. I'll get to that when I can.**

 **EDIT: Switching out Dust for someone else. I sadly don't know enough about the character I realized.)**


	2. Stubbs the Zombie

**Theme:** My Boyfriend's Back - The Raveonettes

 **Stage:** Punchbowl

 _ **THE LEGACY OF STUBBS**_

 **Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse (2005)**

Edward 'Stubbs' Stubberfield was plain unlucky. Barely making a living as a traveling salesman during the Great Depression, he met his end after having an affair, leading to him being shot by the woman's father, buried away in an unmarked grave.

After having his grave disturbed, Stubbs rises with a hunger for human brains, and sets out to start a zombie apocalypse.

Once he reunited with his lover, Stubbs thought a peaceful afterlife was ahead of him, until the Microsoft Elite picked him up.

Why? They need someone to convert opposing sides into an army. Stubbs doesn't care, as long as he gets some fresh brains.

 **Moveset**

XNeutral- Stubbs bites an opponent.

XTilt- Stubbs swings his arms at an enemy.

XUp- Stubbs pounces on the enemy's head.

XDown- Stubbs pops off his head and uses it like a bowling ball.

YNeutral- Stubbs tosses his guts, which can be used as a grenade.

YTilt- Stubbs sends out one of his own hands to chase someone from afar.

YUp- Stubbs releases a vile gas, stunning enemies and doing damage.

YDown- Stubbs bludgeons someone over the head with an arm.

 **Special Move 1**

Stubbs brings forth an extra zombie, who can deal damage against foes for a short while.

 **Special Move 2**

Stubbs hops on a sheep and tries to run enemies down.

 **Special Move 3**

Stubbs crawls into a tank and is capable of firing at enemies for a short time.

 **Special Move 4**

Stubbs brings forth a horde of zombies, which will pursue all enemies and attack in manners similar to him.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Maggie Monday, Stubbs' zombified lover and mother of Andrew Monday.

 **Elite Factor**

Nuclear Apocalypse - Nukes will come down after Stubbs. The explosions can either kill him or his enemies in one hit, making it very risky.

 **Stats**

Speed- 1

Strength- 9

Defense- 10

Durability- 10

Versatility- 5

Aggression- 3

Assistance- 7

Overall: 79

 **Orchid Flash reaction:** Stubbs falls onto his back.

* * *

 **(Stubbs… he's kinda gross in my opinion. :P**

 **I thankfully had enough material for what his moves would be, I was afraid I'd run dry with him.)**


	3. Saya

**Theme:** Song of Saya II - Nitro+

 **Stage:** Agnosia World

 _ **THE LEGACY OF SAYA**_

 **Saya no Uta (2003)**

The angelic-looking girl Saya, is actually an extraterrestrial life-form from another dimension, adopted by Dr. Ogai. Her normal appearance can mentally scar whoever looks at her, so only those with twisted minds can look at her.

She originally came to Earth only to reproduce and turn all life to her own species. This changed when she began reading novels, and began developing a romantic personality, falling in love with the only human who didn't see her true form, that being Fuminori Sakisaka.

After separating from her human love, Saya finds that her mind and soul moved somewhere else. Saya now observes the Microsoft Elite from a distance, curious about them.

Should she cause grief for them? Or lend a hand, if only to benefit her own goals? Or will she learn to love these strange people, if they can grasp her true form?

 **Moveset**

XNeutral- Saya attempts to snap the neck of her opponents.

XTilt- Saya embraces her opponent tightly, binding them.

XUp- Saya leaps up, temporarily sprouting bloomed wings, hitting anyone in close range with spores.

XDown- Saya reaches out for the opponent and tries to tear at their body.

YNeutral- Saya sprays an acid from her hands, appearing as a white glow.

YTilt- Saya lunges at and playfully bites her opponents.

YUp- Saya jumps onto the head of her enemies, doing damage to them until they shake her off.

YDown- Saya recovers health by eating some kind of gelatinous substance.

 **Special Move 1**

Saya probes the mind of all opponents, reversing their control scheme for a minute.

 **Special Move 2**

Saya's actual form is briefly seen in a flash of light, temporarily stunning all foes for a minute.

 **Special Move 3**

Saya makes herself invulnerable to all attacks for a minute.

 **Special Move 4**

Saya temporarily gains extra length and capability to do more aggressive attacks by using her bloomed wings.

 **Assistance**

None.

 **Elite Factor**

Spores - Saya sprouts her wings and sprinkles spores throughout the battlefield. If these spores hit anyone, they are killed in one hit. The cost is one of Saya's own lives.

 **Stats**

Speed- 6

Strength- 6

Defense- 10

Durability- 10

Versatility- 4

Aggression- 2

Assistance- 0

Overall: 80

 **Orchid Flash reaction:** Saya pouts at Orchid, envious of her human shape.

* * *

 **("Geez NK, how are you going to include a visual novel character? It just won't work!" Well, what if said visual novel character is a Lovecraftian abomination?**

 **Admittedly, it was hard to make a moveset for her that… didn't go there. Yeah, it's the only gripe I have with Saya no Uta, it's those scenes. You know the ones. It honestly made me reluctant to add her, because I love the theme and the idea of it, but this visual novel at times, aaagh.**

 **To save readers the trouble of looking this game up, especially if they're a little weak...**

 **"Agnosia World" - The world that Fuminori (Saya's lover) sees, made only of flesh and organs.**

 **"Blooming" - Saya's wings are not real wings, only in Fuminori's eyes are they. They're mostly like some kind of tendril, which she uses to mutate all life.**

 **"Gelatinous substance" - It's literally human organs. Saya eats human organs.**

 **Saya is going to remain in her cute, girly form, rather than the unknown monster one. I mean, it makes her scarier if you don't know what she really looks like, and I'm pretty certain she would make sure the Microsoft Elite can handle her form before anything else.**

 **Either way, like Stubbs, we have a defensive character. Yay?)**


	4. Naughty Bear

**Theme:** Nutter! - Philippe Charron

 **Stage:** Paradise Island

 _ **THE LEGACY OF NAUGHTY BEAR**_

 **Naughty Bear (2010)**

 **Naughty Bear: Panic in Paradise (2012)**

Oh look, if it isn't Naughty Bear! Naughty wants nothing more than to make friends with all of the other bears.

But they're so nasty, picking on him all the time, calling the army, summoning vampires, Naughty always finds himself pushed to get rid of them!

Poor Naughty, outcasted by bears and game reviewers alike, it seems like almost no one wants to be his friend…

But what's this Naughty? The Microsoft Elite? Why, they seem like they would be a good bunch of friends! Perhaps they would like some help!

 **Moveset**

XNeutral- Naughty swings a baseball bat at enemies.

XTilt- Naughty slices foes with a machete.

XUp- Naughty fires a revolver.

XDown- Naughty cracks someone over the head with a crowbar.

YNeutral- Naughty stuns enemies by shouting "BOO", building up his special move meter.

YTilt- Naughty swings a slow sledgehammer at enemies.

YUp- Naughty swings an umbrella upward, which can also be used to help him float down from a height slowly.

YDown- Naughty lays a bear trap down for enemies, which they can get caught in and take damage.

 **Special Move 1**

Naughty wields a Ninja-to, and can deal quick, sharp damage to enemies.

 **Special Move 2**

Naughty wields an oozy, and can chase after opponents with 50 shots. Once the shots run out, the weapon will be thrown away.

 **Special Move 3**

Naughty wields an alien ray-gun that deals a crazy amount of damage, at the cost of there being only 5 shots.

 **Special Move 4**

Naughty takes out a bazooka, and can fire off explosive attacks. He only has three shots though.

 **Assistance**

None.

 **Elite Factor**

It's a Madhouse! - All opponents on the stage are driven to insanity, allowing Naughty to scare them to death with a single "BOO" if he reaches them. This will kill them in one hit, until they respawn.

 **Stats**

Speed- 8

Strength- 8

Defense- 5

Durability- 4

Versatility- 7

Aggression- 7

Assistance- 0

Overall: 86

 **Orchid Flash reaction:** Naughty covers his eyes and tries to look the other way.

* * *

 **(Naughty Bear is the biggest guilty pleasure game I've ever played. I still like it, even if it's a bit clunky, because it's just so charming. The moveset was easy to think of since I was so familiar with him. God, if you haven't heard of this game, go watch TomatoGaming's video of it.**

 **I was afraid he would actually be a little overpowered with his specials, so I limited them, by making it so that he only has limited ammunition on three of them.**

 **And yes, contrary to his name and violent actions, he can't look at the Orchid finisher probably. He's too innocent for that, even with his silly antics.**

 **Between this and the Gunstringer, the description can pretty much be read in the narrator's voice.)**


	5. Marisa Kirisame

**Theme:** Vessel of Stars~Casket of Star - U2 Akiyama

 **Stage:** Forest of Magic

 _ **THE LEGACY OF MARISA KIRISAME**_

 **Story of Eastern Wonderland (1997)**

 **Phantasmagoria of Dim Dream (1997)**

 **Lotus Land Story (1998)**

 **Mystic Square (1998)**

 **Embodiment of Scarlet Devil (2002)**

 **Perfect Cherry Blossom (2003)**

 **Immaterial and Missing Power (2004)**

 **Imperishable Night (2004)**

 **Phantasmagoria of the Flower View (2005)**

 **Shoot the Bullet (2005)**

 **Mountain of Faith (2007)**

 **Scarlet Weather Rhapsody (2008)**

 **Subterranean Animism (2008)**

 **Unidentified Fantastic Object (2009)**

 **Touhou Hisoutensoku (2009)**

 **Double Spoiler (2010)**

 **Fairy Wars (2010)**

 **Ten Desires (2011)**

 **Hopeless Masquerade (2013)**

 **Double Dealing Character (2013)**

 **Impossible Spell Card (2014)**

 **Urban Legend in Limbo (2015)**

 **Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom (2015)**

 **Hidden Star in Four Seasons (2017)**

 **Antimony of Common Flowers (2017)**

Marisa Kirisame is an ordinary magician. She's kind of a hoarder and tends to borrow things without ever giving them back. Despite how impolite she is and how often she lies, Marisa is a hard worker, unlike the lazy Reimu.

As a magician, she relies on light and heat magic, the majority of her spells are themed after stars. Whenever there is an incident that Reimu decides to get roped up in, Marisa usually follows out of curiosity.

The case of the Microsoft Elite is no different. Marisa was not invited to join the group, who specifically wanted Reimu. She just wormed her way in to join the action… and maybe steal some precious things.

 **Moveset**

XNeutral- Marisa whacks an opponent over the head with a broom.

XTilt- Marisa slams into the enemy with her rear.

XUp- Marisa performs an uppercut with her broom, leaving a trail of stars behind.

XDown- Marisa does a downward sweep with her broom, brushing enemies away.

YNeutral- Marisa fires some magic missiles.

YTilt- Marisa fires a small laser forward.

YUp- Marisa launches a green spark projectile at enemies.

YDown- Marisa shoots a blast of stars while crouching.

 **Special Move 1**

Marisa unleashes the Master Spark forward at her enemies. It deals heavy damage but does not last very long.

 **Special Move 2**

Marisa gets on her broom, and will tries to ram into the opponents with an increase of speed.

 **Special Move 3**

Six orbs form around Marisa and start firing lasers at enemies.

 **Special Move 4**

Marisa unleashes the Final Spark, a larger version of the Master Spark fired diagonally, which covers more of the stage.

 **Assistance**

Alice Margatroid - The "Seven-Color Puppeteer" with the power to control dolls. She's a fellow magician that lives in the forest. Alice does not fight with overwhelming power like Marisa, and prefers strategy.

 **Elite Factor**

Sungrazer, plus a guest! - Marisa jumps on her broom and launches herself at all enemies, automatically targeting them. Once they're knocked around, Marisa then smacks them with her broom, straight into a wooden bathroom stall, where all enemies are grabbed by "Ms. Hanako". Before the foes can try to escape, Marisa slams the door on them.

 **Stats**

Speed- 8

Strength- 8

Defense- 4

Durability- 5

Versatility- 6

Aggression- 8

Assistance- 7

Overall: 95

 **Orchid Flash reaction:** Marisa is shocked, then covers her bleeding nose.

* * *

 **(I think this is fair, there were like, five Killer Instinct characters, we can have two Touhou ones. I was inclined to include Koishi and Sakuya also, but I held back.**

 **Marisa's ass-slam attack reminds me of Princess Peach and Rainbow Mika, haha.**

 **I was originally going to have just Sungrazer be Marisa's Elite Factor, but then… I saw her Last Word in Urban Legend in Limbo and laughed. I had to make that part of her final move, so I combined the two. It was just too perfect and very Marisa-like, she would totally shove her enemies into a bathroom stall.**

 **Also, I like Casket of Star more than Love Colored Magic/Master Spark, especially the Scarlet Weather Rhapsody version, so I made that her theme.**

 **I'll do York and Dust another time maybe.)**


	6. Francis York Morgan

**Theme:** Life is Beautiful

 **Stage:** Greenvale

 _ **THE LEGACY OF FRANCIS YORK MORGAN**_

 **Deadly Premonition (2010)**

Francis York Morgan is an FBI agent, renowned for his use of criminal profiling to solving murder cases. Although a bit quirky and eccentric, he is very talented at his job.

He often talks to an individual known as Zach, which no one seems to take notice of. After solving the mystery of the Raincoat Killer and the red seeds, York decided to retire, until Zach was contacted by the Microsoft Elite.

The both of them agree that this could lead to a bigger incident, and they could work together once more, until York is ready to leave.

Sounds confusing, doesn't it? The weirdest part is the Microsoft Elite treat this as normal, no questions at all.

 **Moveset**

XNeutral- York takes out his FBI handgun and fires at the enemy.

XTilt- York hits an enemy with a wrench.

XUp- York whacks enemies over the head with a steel pipe.

XDown- York fires three darts from the dart gun at enemies.

YNeutral- York uses a short knife to cut foes.

YTilt- York begins firing a submachine gun.

YUp- York whacks someone with the Legendary Guitar.

YDown- York blasts an enemy with a shotgun.

 **Special Move 1**

York takes out a .357 Magnum, and is free to deal heavy damage from a distance. However, there are only six rounds.

 **Special Move 2**

York takes out a chainsaw and goes to town. Lots of damage, but the attacks are slow.

 **Special Move 3**

York takes out a grass cutter, a weapon much faster than the chainsaw.

 **Special Move 4**

York takes out the light sword, and can do fatal damage to all enemies for a short period of time.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Zach - He does not come out if the substitute is used. Instead, he comes out if the items are all turned off and York is in dead last in terms of score.

 **Elite Factor**

Profiling - York smokes a cigarette while surveying the stage, and tries to understand what has happened so far with all of the enemies. Eventually, York will determine who is in the lead of this game (or in second place if York is in first) and the lead player will be penalized to their last life.

 **Stats**

Speed- 5

Strength- 7

Defense- 5

Durability- 6

Versatility- 6

Aggression- 6

Assistance- 10

Overall: 79

 **Orchid Flash reaction:** York simply turns away and lights a cigarette, not very fazed by it.

* * *

 **(There are many things I want to say regarding York. The first being it's hard to explain him and Zach without spoiling the entirety of Deadly Premonition, so I made him a very odd character. Zach cannot be the assist under normal circumstances like everyone else. I didn't want him to be the Elite Factor either, because… well…**

 **Deadly Premonition… is a beautiful game. You go into it making fun of the weird, ugly graphics, the ridiculous movements, and just how silly everything is… but most people come out of the game loving the story, wrapped in every moment of it, and I was no exception. It's the perfect Twin Peaks game.**

 **I hear that D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die is a successor in some way, made by the same developers, but SWERY, the main director/writer quit to focus on his health issues. I would have included that game in this since it's Microsoft exclusive, but I didn't know enough about it and there are no further seasons…**

 **I hope he feels better and goes back to making amazing stories in White Owls Inc., the new company he formed. I admire how he managed to tell one of the most captivating stories in a game that many people would find ridiculous.**

 **As for York's Elite Factor, I didn't want a OHK attack, and wanted something with his skill at profiling, so I figured "maybe he could penalize other players instead?" It works for such a quirky character from a marvelously weird game.)**


	7. Cuphead

**Theme:** The King's Court - Kristofer Maddigan

 **Stage:** The Devil's Casino

 _ **THE LEGACY OF CUPHEAD**_

 **Cuphead (2017)**

Cuphead and Mugman are two brothers, always under the watchful eye of Elder Kettle. One day, when they wandered too far from home, they got themselves wound up in the Devil's Casino. Their winning streak was cut by the owner himself.

The Devil struck a deal with Cuphead and Mugman, saying that if they could find the other debtors who ran off, they would be off the hook.

After collecting all the contracts, and deciding to turn against King Dice and the Devil, Cuphead and Mugman freed the debtors and resumed their peaceful life!

Well, that was until they got themselves into trouble again with the Microsoft Elite. Just what is it that they want from the brothers?

 **Moveset**

XNeutral- Cuphead fires normal shots with the standard peashooter.

XTilt- Cuphead uses spread shots to hit multiple foes.

XUp- Cuphead does a parry jump on the enemy.

XDown- Cuphead uses a lobber shot, a slow attack which bounces off the ground and does decent damage.

YNeutral- Cuphead can charge a shot, and unleash a giant blast.

YTilt- Cuphead uses a smoke bomb to teleport a short distance.

YUp- Cuphead uses the chaser shot, which locks onto enemies, for very little damage.

YDown- Cuphead uses the roundabout shot, which functions like a boomerang.

 **Special Move 1**

Cuphead will automatically parry an enemy if he jumps near them. It also does extra damage to enemies.

 **Special Move 2**

Cuphead unleashes a damaging, liquid beam in a straight line.

 **Special Move 3**

Cuphead makes himself invincible for a short period of time.

 **Special Move 4**

Cuphead brings forth a large ghost, which will chase after all enemies, swinging his arms at them.

 **Assistance (S) (E)**

Mugman - Cuphead's more sensible brother, who has all the same abilities as he does.

 **Elite Factor**

Dice Rollin' - Dice blocks will be given to all opponents. The one who rolls the lowest number will lose most of their lives, as the Devil will come claim their soul. Second lowest roller will lose only one of their lives.

 **Stats**

Speed- 6

Strength- 7

Defense- 1

Durability- 5

Versatility- 6

Aggression- 10

Assistance- 10

Overall: 84

 **Orchid Flash reaction:** Cuphead spurts fluid from his straw as his eyes turn into cartoonish hearts.

* * *

 **(Okay, so it was originally going to be Dust that would be the seventh character, but I switched out for Cuphead after all because it was easier to make a moveset for him in the end. It probably doesn't help Cuphead is at max popularity right now.**

 **Anyway, like York, I made an Elite Factor that acts as a hindrance more than anything. I could have done a crazy pattern involving a background enemy, but I didn't know which one to pick! All the bosses in this game are cool... To compensate for what may be too powerful, Cuphead is the weakest in terms of defense, as opposed to how strong Stubbs and Saya are.**

 **I could still Dust at some point, but we'll just have to see.)**


End file.
